


the landlord au

by xdorkyx



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdorkyx/pseuds/xdorkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinki is a lazy landlord but then a cute new tenant comes in</p>
            </blockquote>





	the landlord au

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not satisfied with this but oh well XD

 

he got up at 7. he took a quick shower and had his usual morning coffee. he didn't want to go out that day but he had to because he had to welcome a new renter.

 

he lazily walked towards the building. but when he was a few meters away, he spotted someone entering with a dog. so he rushed inside and shouted "stop! stop right there!". the girl halted together with her frenchie.

 

"i'm just heading to my friend's—"

"okay, but dogs aren't allowed inside." jinki stated and the girl's mouth just formed an "o".

"why don't you go back to your little home first, leave the dog there then come back here." jinki suggested.

"can't i just leave him he—"

"no." he answered shortly, "now go. i'll see you later, miss." he gestured to the exit. the girl grimaced and lightly pulled the leash of her dog.

 

"aww, what a cutie!"

 

jinki looked at the entrance and saw a man his age with bleach blonde hair bending down to caress the puppy. a wide smile stayed on his face as he walked into the building.

 

"good morning!" the stranger greeted him. "i'm looking for the landlord. do you know where i can find him?" he continued raising his eyebrows.

"uh, are you jonghyun kim? i'm jinki lee. we talked on the phone last night. i'm the landlord." jinki answered twiddling his fingers.

"oh." the shorter male seemed surprised, but jinki couldn't understand why.

"is there a problem?"

"no, nothing. it's just that... you're young." jonghyun sheepishly replied that caused jinki to chuckle.  _oh, shit, what was that laugh?_  but he stopped immediately.

 

"come and i'll show you the room."

 

they went up to the fifth/last floor as what jonghyun requested. it was a two-roomed flat. the living area was really spacious and there was a great view of the park from the balcony. it felt really peaceful. but jonghyun didn't agree yet. not until jinki showed him the bedroom. the lighting was perfect. it was dark but he could adjust the light with the dimmer switch just like how he liked it.

 

"so when can i move in?" jonghyun smiled with all his perfect white teeth showing.  _god, he's so cute_. jinki stared but immediately snapped out of it.

 

jonghyun moved in early the next day. jinki came over to officially welcome him. and since he was there, he decided to help him move in his things. he discovered he was a rockstar. well, he was a musician. he had two heavy guitar cases and a keyboard. and he also had an unusual way of dressing. well, at least, it was unusual for jinki since he had a different style. jonghyun just looked cool and chill. he kinda liked it.

 

"thank you very much for helping. i'll take it from here." jonghyun took the last box from jinki's hand and put it down then he accompanied jinki to the door.

"anything for my tenant...s." he almost forgot the last letter.

"see you, um, should i call you sir or mr lee?" jonghyun asked timidly biting his lower lip.

"just call me by my first name. we're, like, what? the same age." jinki tried to be chill with it.

"okay. see you, jinki." he lightly waved his hand and jinki did the same but in a more awkward way.

 

jinki paid more visits at the apartment building. the monthly visit became almost like a daily visit. and the first person he'd always checked on first was, of course, jonghyun.

 

"how has been your stay so far?" jinki sat at the table as jonghyun had invited him in. he hesitated at first(he didn't want to appear like he was all easy).

"all good. it's really comfy and cozy here. feels like home." jonghyun gladly responded as he prepared coffee for his visitor.

"yeah? glad to know that." jinki was just observing him move, observing his backside.  _he seems petite. i wonder what's hidden under those clothes._  jinki was chewing on his lower lip as he tilted his head to the side.

 

"ah yes, jinki," jonghyun turned around and so jinki quickly sat up straight, his seat wobbled as he did it that he felt like he was going to fall.

"can i invite my bandmates here?" he put the cup on the table and sat down across him.

"yeah, of course!" jinki replied without even thinking about it.

"are you sure? we'll be rehearsing. we might make tons of noises." jonghyun was fiddling with his fingers on the table and jinki just watched him.

"it's all right. as long as i can come over and watch." jinki was seriously not thinking. well, he was thinking, but he couldn't stop himself from bursting out all his thoughts. the only thing left was telling jonghyun how hot he was.

"sure," jonghyun answered that brought jinki back to his senses.

"i'm just kidding." jinki said with his trembling voice and a fake laugh. he drank some coffee and looked away. he was feeling real awkward.

"but you can really come over. i'll text you when we have rehearsals." jinki almost choked on his coffee. a reason was because it was awful and another was because of what jonghyun said.

"uh. i need to go. thanks for the coffee."

 

jinki wanted to run. he had been acting so stupid lately. just because of a cute gray haired short musician dude that moved into his building. there were probably cuter guys in that apartment building but he just was too drawn to jonghyun already that he thought that every guy he encountered was ugly.

 

that went on for a week or so. jinki always did his visits. going for jonghyun first then he would randomly pick 3 more rooms to visit. he thought that if he only went to jonghyun's place, people would notice and would find out what he was really there for. he didn't want to be too obvious. and also he wanted jonghyun to think that he was just a really nice landlord.

 

jinki rang jonghyun's doorbell at least three times before he stopped and believed that he wasn't home. so he went to ring other renters' doorbell and check on them.

 

"taemin lee."

"yes, sir?"

"please lower the volume down."

"it's not even that lo—"

"also stop stomping your feet. the lady on the lower floor's complaining already."

"i'm just dancing!"

"dance some place else."

"what?"

"goodbye."

 

he heard the door slamming as he walked down the stairs. he shook his head and hurried down.

 

"everything's good, mr choi? nothing's broken, right?"

"yeah."

"good. but please tell your friend to stop sneaking in his puppies."

"who? kibum? he never—"

"i can smell the dog poop from here."

"my babies did not poop!"

"please, take your  _babies_  out ASAP. have a good day, mr choi and company."

 

jinki walked away with a satisfied face expression because he saw how mad the two were after acting like a huge jerk. he liked ruining other people's day.

 

his tenant's friend, kibum, walked past him with his two dogs and glared at jinki as he did. but jinki only grinned to mock him even further.

 

jinki stood at the entrance looking around as if he was waiting for someone to come. in fact, he was waiting for someone. that someone being jonghyun. it wasn't long when he had finally arrived with his car parking right in front of jinki. but he wasn't alone.

 

"hi, jinki!" jonghyun greeted as he went down of his car and ran to the other door to open it.

"you... you have a dog." jinki muttered. jonghyun was carrying a dachshund in his arms as he walked towards jinki.

"yeah. her name is byeolroo. say hi to him, roo." jonghyun held the dog's paw and waved it. "nice to meet you, jinki." jonghyun was baby talking and jinki almost fainted because that was extremely cute.

 

"i left her at my sister's place for a couple of weeks. you know just till i feel like i've completely settled in here." jonghyun explained as he continuously caressed his puppy.

"ah, yes, of course." jinki didn't know what to say.

"wait. dogs are allowed in here, right?" jonghyun worriedly asked glancing at jinki. his eyes were almost the same as the puppy's. jinki could only see invisible  _cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute_  all over him and his puppy.

"yes. dogs and cats are welcomed here!" jinki was about to pat roo's head but she barked at him that scared jinki a little.

"sorry about that. she needs time to warm up to people." jonghyun put her down.

"we're going up now. see you when i see you! come on, roo!" jonghyun ran inside and the dog followed him.

 

jinki didn't know what he was doing anymore. he was breaking his own rules just because he was crushing on one of the renters.  _no, i don't fancy him_. he told himself as he silently laughed on his way home.

 

//

 

jonghyun put down his guitar and went to the door where his dog already was. he opened the door. it was, who he believed, one of his neighbors.

 

"can i help you?" he asked.

"hi, i'm taemin. i live downstairs. your music's great and all but it's already 11 and i need to sleep." he just went straight to the point. he was obviously sleepy.

"i'm not gonna tell on you. but others could and you don't want to mess with the landlord. he's really strict." taemin added, telling jonghyun everything like he was warning him. then jonghyun's dog suddenly sneaked out of the apartment.

"you got a dog?! that's prohibited here! hide it well. you don't want jinki to find out about it." taemin crotched down and patted the dog's head.

"i will. thanks for informing me." jonghyun didn't say anymore than that. he thought he could just deal with everything the next day.

 

"that jinki is weird. he was never a hands-on landlord but ever since you came here... ever since you... you... i got to tell minho about this!" taemin ran down the stairs shouting random things that jonghyun didn't really care about.

 

he walked his dog the next day at the park nearby. it was a really cool autumn day. in fact the park was filled. then he bumped into another neighbor.

 

"taemin's right." the tall sweating guy said before anything else.

"huh?"

"you're jonghyun, am i right?" he gasped. it appeared that he had been running.

"yeah..."

"i'm minho. and taemin told me about your cute dog that's staying in your flat." jonghyun was getting confused. he couldn't understand why his neighbors were gossiping about him and his dogs. or maybe he did understand.

 

"jinki knows about it, right?" minho raised an eyebrow and jonghyun simply nodded. the taller male snorted.

"i knew it!" he exclaimed that startled jonghyun a bit.

"that stupid landlord is totally into you." he rolled his eyes then started walking away.

 

"i'm way better looking than..." jonghyun could hear him whisper but he didn't really care. everyone was just making a big deal out of it and he needed to solve it right away.

 

and so he did. he texted jinki. he told him to come over that night just to hang out. and as expected, jinki easily agreed.

 

jinki came by at 8. jonghyun made dinner for the both of them. the meal felt light and jinki couldn't stop thinking how it felt like a date and how he wouldn't probably get any sleep that night just by thinking about it. then they sat on bean bags on the balcony. they didn't drink anything because jonghyun said he wasn't very good with alcoholic drinks. so they just sat and chatted as they listened to the cars passing by.

 

"jinki," jonghyun started and so jinki glanced at him.

"i've been hearing some rumors in this building." jonghyun continued. jinki furrowed his eyebrows.

"what rumors? ghosts rumors? no one died here, i swear!" jinki didn't want jonghyun to run off from the apartment just for some crazy rumors. he could run but not that moment. jinki was still enjoying it.

"no, not that." jonghyun was laughing.

 

"rumors about you." jonghyun said still laughing a little. jinki just froze.

"i heard,"

"what? what did you hear?" jinki was panicking inside. he was scared that the other tenants had said something bad about him, like how badly he treated them or how severe and mean he was. jonghyun might not like men like him. he wasn't even sure if jonghyun was into men.

 

"i heard... i heard you're crushing on me." jonghyun slowly looked him in the eye.

"w-what?!" jinki wanted to stand up but he couldn't because the bean bag was making it hard for him.

"is it true?" jonghyun pursed his lips.

"n-no! that's not true! i don't! i don't like you! who said that? i don't know what you're talking about! i don't have a crush on you! seriously, like, please, i don't li—" jinki was cut off by jonghyun's lips attached to his. he wanted to escape but jonghyun had already grabbed his neck and seized him from pulling away.  _oh well, what the heck?_  jinki thought and just kissed him back. he wanted it to happen and now that it was finally happening, he felt like he was in paradise. jonghyun's lips were soft and he knew how to work his tongue. it felt so good.

 

"i can keep roo here, right?" jonghyun asked in between small pecks. jinki nodded, not wanting to stop their kiss.

"you're gonna let the other dogs in this building as well, right?" jonghyun was teasing him.

"don't push it." jinki whispered and jonghyun chuckled before he kissed jinki again and again and again till both had had enough.

 

jonghyun knew about the rules and regulations in that apartment building. it was in the contract and he read it all. the contract included making noises after 9 is prohibited, all sorts of pets are strictly forbidden. but he knew from the moment jinki saw him, he was head over heels for him. he felt how jinki treated him differently. he knew he was receiving special treatment and so he tested jinki. he wanted to know how far jinki could go. he kind of digged jinki too.  _he's my kind of cute_. jinki came by everyday with the brightest smile and would instantly make jonghyun's day. he heard he was never around, but he always made time to see and check on jonghyun. every single day. he always sounded so sweet to him but he could hear how he talked to other tenants. he just always sounded so authoritative towards the others. and the puppy. he remembered the face that jinki made the day he showed up with roo. but he was able to put a smiling face on even if he wasn't really fond of animals and jonghyun thought that was really nice and sweet of him.  _anything for the guy he fancies._

 

"wanna sleep over?" jonghyun invited and gasped.

"gladly. but it's just gonna be the two of us in bed, right?" jinki asked glancing first at the dog at jonghyun's feet before he looked at jonghyun again.

"you're so adorable." jonghyun pulled him by his neck and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my jongyu trash friend, rei.  
> 10/07 today's her birthday  
> happy birthday, rei! you know i love you, right? ^^;;


End file.
